1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge structure and an electronic device having the hinge structure, and more particularly, to a hinge structure providing a damping effect and an electronic device having the hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in semiconductor devices and display technology lead to continuous development of electronic devices toward compactness, capabilities to perform multiple functions, and portability. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth. As an example, a common notebook computer typically consists of a main unit and a display screen, wherein the main unit and the display screen are pivoted with each other through a hinge structure. By means of relative rotation between the main unit and the display screen, a user closes the display screen to the main unit for convenient portability. When desiring to use the notebook computer, the user opens the display screen for convenient operation.
More and more notebook computers are equipped with a touch display screen. When the user operates the display screen by touching, their pressing force on the display screen tends to cause the display screen to wobble. The longer the duration of wobbling of the display screen, the more likely visual discomfort will occur to the user and the more difficult the operation will become.